Searching you
by FI.XiaLeixue
Summary: Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Harrieta Dorea Potter, sahabat dari mereka masih bayi. Mereka berdua selalu melakukan sesuatu bersama. Hingga satu kejadian membuat mereka terpisah . Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Mereka kembali di pertemukan hanya saja Harrieta bukan lagi Harrieta. Muggle AU
1. Chapter 1

Searching You

Note: bagi yang sadar ini dari akun Hinagiku alias di wattpad.. Udah dapet izin…

Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Harrieta Dorea Potter, sahabat dari mereka masih bayi. Mereka berdua selalu melakukan sesuatu bersama. Hingga satu kejadian membuat mereka terpisah . Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Mereka kembali di pertemukan hanya saja Harrieta bukan lagi Harrieta.

Pair: Draco Lucius Malfoy X Harrieta Dorea Potter (Jasmine Ageha Black)

Regulus Black x Oc

Prologue

Di sudut kota London, sebuah shooting filem sedang berlangsung. Dibawah hujan buatan, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan dan berambut pirang tengah melakukan adegan ciuman dengan lawan mainnya. Berbeda dengan adegan ciuman lainnya, yang harus di lakukan berulang-ulang. Adegan itu dilakukan dengan sekali shoot. Begitu selesai,banyak orang mengelilingi mereka. "Itu tadi bagus sekali,Malfoy." puji Charlie Weasley yang bertindak sebagai sutradara .

"Kau juga tidak terlalu buruk,Weasley." balas Draco Malfoy dengan handuk terlampir dipundaknya. Ia pun kembali ke Van Pribadinya. Begitu tidak ada satu orang pun di dekatnya. Pancaran mata ramahnya berubah, dengan kasar, ia mengelap bibirnya. "Menjijikan" gumamnya sambil berlalu.

Draco Lucius Malfoy adalah seorang aktor handal. Selain aktor, ia juga pemilik CEO yang bekerja di bidang teknologi , Selain itu ia juga pewaris harta kekayaan Malfoy yang saat ini dipegang kakeknya. Draco dikenal publik sebagai pribadi yang ramah dan baik, namun tak ada yang tahu sosok sebenarnya. Kehilangan sahabat baiknya di usia sepuluh tahun menjadikannya pribadinya dingin menjaga jarak pada orang lain. Ia menjadi jauh lebih tak memiliki perasaan dan juga arogan, saat orang disekitarnya mulai menyerah menemukan sahabatnya itu.

Melepaskan topeng ramahnya, Draco mengganti bajunya dan menunggu laporan dari penyelidik swasta yang ia sewa untuk menemukan Harrieta Dorea Potter.

Di belahan dunia lain, lebih tepatnya Di Tokyo. Di sebuah studio musik. Seorang gadis berdarah Inggris tampak sedang mencorat coret partitur lagu. Bola mata hijaunya bagaikan emerlad sangat cemerlang, ditambah rambut hitam bergelombang yang tebal,dengan kacamata bulatnya. Disebelahnya, seorang pria dengan tubuh berotot dan berambut hitam. "Kau siap,Jas?" tanya pria itu.

Jasmine Ageha Black, putri angkat dari Regulus Orion Black dan Alice Reed. Seorang aktris yang baik kemampuan akting dan bela diri sudah di akui. Kecantikannya khas membuatnya mendapat tawaran untuk membintangi berbagai iklan dan film. Hal itu ditambah dengan kepribadiannya sangat Loveable membuatnya mendapatkan julukan Asian Sweetheart. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sembilan tahun yang lalu saat kepolisian Tokyo mengungkapkan jaringan perdagangan manusia. Seorang gadis berusia sebelas tahun, yang tidak memiliki ingatan apapun selamat dan tak mengerti dengan bahasa yang mereka ucapkan. Beruntung seorang pria berambut pirang menggendongnya dan meminta persetujuannya untuk membiarkan adiknya mengadopsinya.

Keluarga Black terutama Nyonya Black, Alice Reed memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ia bahkan memberikan nama untuknya. Jasmine Ageha Black. Alice memperlakukan Jasmine seperti anaknya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Regulus. Regulus dan Alice mengasuh Jasmine dan memanjakannya, meskipun secara medis dokter mengatakan tidak ditemukan bekas luka pada kepala yang bisa mengakibatkan amnesia. Menurut teori dokter, Satu tahun berada di neraka itu membuat alam bahwa sadarnya mengunci seluruh ingatannya. Alice memeluk gadis kecil disebelahnya. "Tidak apa - apa jika tidak mau mengingat, mulai sekarang kau putriku, Kau Jasmine Ageha Black"kata Alice.

Jasmine mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan, pria yang juga memiliki darah inggris itu. "Theo, aku siap." kata Jasmine. Melody lagu Attention milik Charlie Puth pun terdengar. Jasmine Black dan Theo Nott memutuskan mengcover lagu ini, sebelum mereka kembali ke London.

Ya Jasmine dan Theo memiliki channel Youtube sendiri, kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan kolaborasi. Baik Black dan Nott memutuskan untuk kemabali ke Inggris pasca kontrak mereka dengan pihak Jepang berakhir. Jasmine sendiri sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya di Jepang. Ia tengah bersiap untuk masuk ke agensi Inggris.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Bright Side

Theodore Nott tinggal bersama ibunya, setelah ayahnya mengusir istri dan anaknya tanpa menceraikan. Dengan begitu, Theodore Nott Senior tidak perlu membagi harta gono gini. Kembalinya Ophelia Nott nee Selwyn adalah untuk mengugat cerai suaminya di London.

Pernerbangan Tokyo-London memakan waktu sekitar dua belas jam. Regulus, Alice,Ophelia,Jasmine (Harrieta), dan Theo mendapatkan tempat duduk satu baris. Alice dan Ophelia memastikan putra-putri mereka nyaman baru merekan menyamankan diri mereka sendiri. Khusus untuk Alice, ia memeriksa Regulus terlebih dulu.

Selama penerbangan, Jasmine (Harrieta) dan Theo membuat video. Video yang berisikan mulai dari permainan tebak - tebakan, Lomba Origami dari tisu, Juga secara candid Theo menangkap momen dimana Alice menyelimuti Jasmine (Harrieta). Regulus Black memiliki dua alasan untuk kembali ke London,Inggris. Pertama untuk mencari masa lalu Jasmine. Regulus sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran gadis itu di kehidupannya dan Alice.

Sifat Jasmine (Harrieta) yang tadinya pendiam semenjak Arthur membawa gadis kecil pada mereka perlahan berubah menjadi ceria. Ketergantungan Jasmine pada Alice, tingkah manjanya dan juga keceriaan gadis itu membuat hidup Regulus dan Alice lengkap. Namun Regulus tahu di belahan dunia lain, ada orang tua yang kehilangan putrinya. Ia dan Arthur mulai menyelidiki asal usul Jasmine (Harrieta) meskipun Alice menentangnya. Hati nurani Regulus menolak untuk menikmati kebahagian sementara ia tahu ada sepasang orang tua yang kehilangan putrinya.

Alasan kedua adalah untuk menemui ayahnya Orion Black. Ayahnya memintanya untuk pulang. Ia ingin bertemu dengan menantu dan cucunya sekaligus melimpahkan perusahaan Black pada Regulus.

Alice dan Ophelia sibuk membicarakan mulai dari masakan hingga proses hukum yang akan Ophelia hadapi.

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya di kantor tuan muda Malfoy. Draco tengah membaca laporan mengenai jaringan Fenrir Greyback, meskipun jaringan Greyback telah dibongkar di Tokyo dan London berkat Remus Lupin yang yang menduga jaringan Greyback hanyalah jaringan kecil bagian dari organisasi raksasa. Draco membuka sebotol vodka dan menuangkanya di gelas.

Saat Jaringan Greyback di bongkar, baik James dan ayahnya Lucius berusaha melacak keberadaan Harrieta namun nihil. Bisa dibilang saat ini keluarga Potter berantakan tanpa putri kecil mereka dan Draco sendiri tidak tahan bila ada wanita yang menyentuhnya, kecuali ibunya dan Harrieta.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome

Orion Black menyambut putra keduanya, Regulus juga menantu dan cucunya. Ophelia Nott dan Theodore pun pamit menuju rumah Ophelia. Orion memeluk Regulus lama. "Ah ini pasti Alice, Kau sangat cantik my dear." Puji Orion. Alice tersipu malu. "Terima kasih atas pujian anda,Tuan." balas Alice sopan.

"Panggil saja aku ayah nak"kata Orion. Pandangan Orion beralih pada Jasmine. " Ini pasti cucuku, Jasmine. Kau anak perempuan kedua di keluarga Black yang memakai nama bunga." lanjut Orion. Jasmine hanya tersenyum .

Mereka berempat pun langsung menuju Black Manor. Black Manor terletak di kota London. Manor Black dikenal sebagai manor termewah kedua setelah Malfoy Manor. Design vintage menambah kesan mewah pada manor tersebut.

Jasmine mendapatkan sebuah kamar yang luas dan memiliki jendela besar. Ia segera mengatur baju - bajunya berdasarkan warna. Ia juga mengatur dan menyimpan perhiasannya. Tak lupa, seluruh perlengkapan Make upnya. Seusai berberes, Jasmine pun memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum ia mengatur portofolionya.

Alice membuatkan segelas cokelat panas dan roti cokelat kesukaan putrinya. Wanita yang memiliki gelar Nyonya Black itu pun segera mengantarkan cokelat dan roti itu ke kamar putrinya. "Jasmine sayang, ini waktunya makanan ringan." kata Alice memasuki kamar putrinya. Jasmine yang tengah menyusun portofolio miliknya untuk di serahkan pada agensi besok pun tersenyum. "Mom, Terima kasih." kata Jasmine. Gadis itu pun membuka kacamata bacanya. "Pelan-pelan." kata Alice memperingati putrinya, kala Jasmine mengambil segelas cokelat panas.

"Cokelat buatan ibu yang paling enak."kata Jasmine senang. Alice tertawa kecil mendengar pujian yang di lontarkan oleh Jasmine.

Ditempat lain, Keluarga Malfoy mengunjungi Keluarga Potter. Semenjak Harrieta menghilang, baik James dan Lily tak seperti diri mereka. Lily Potter nee Evans sering melamun, terkadang ia tak sengaja memanggil nama putrinya atau membuat sarapan untuk tiga orang. Kebahagiaannya sebagai seorang ibu, untuk bisa melihat putri satu - satunya tumbuh telah di ambil darinya. Ia tidak bisa mengantarkan Harrieta sekolah,merawat gadis itu bila sakit, mendengar cerita gadis itu saat ia menyukai seseorang.

Berbeda dengan James, Ia menjadi seorang pengila kerja. Setelah bertahun - tahun ia menyerah mencari keberadaan Harrieta, ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri ke pekerjaanya sebagai seorang aktor senior. Berharap dalam timbunan pekerjaan ini bisa membantunya mengatasi sakit kehilangan buah hati.

Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy selalu mendampingi James dan Lily. Pertemanan dekat mereka yang di mulai sejak mereka sama - sama masih memakai popok, membuat dua keluarga ini sangat dekat. Narcissa masih sering memeluk Lily yang sering menangis.

Melihat keluarga yang hancur karena seseorang mencuri permata mereka juga gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya semenjak ia kecil membuat, Draco bersumpah untuk mencari Harrieta. Menurut informannya, jaringan yang diduga menculik Harrieta telah di tangkap dan para korban telah di pulangkan dan tak ada nama Harrieta Potter dalam daftar korban tersebut. Informasi lainnya, ada kemungkinan Harrieta berganti nama. Draco berencana ke Tokyo, setelah makan malam keluarga Black besok. Untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh.


	4. Chapter 4

Fateful Encounter.

Hari ini Jasmine bangun dari tidurnya dengan penuh semangat. Ia mpersiapkan dirinya. Mulai dari mandi, menata rambutnya dan memakai make up. Hari ini Jasmine akan mendaftar ke sebuah agensi. Ayahnya merekomendasikan Slytherin, sedangkan ibunya memilih Hufflepuff. Ia juga tidak mungkin memilih Gryffindor tidak dengan ayah dan ibu kandung yang juga aktris dan aktor di bawah agensi itu. Jasmine pun memilih Ravenclaw atau Slytherin

Mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan rok biru tua selutut, tak lupa blazer berwarna biru tua untuk mempermanis penampilannya. Jasmine telah siap. Mengambil portofolio yang telah disusunnya dari tadi malam. Jasmine berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana kakeknya, Orion bersama kedua orang tuanya telah berkumpul.

"Pagi." sapa Jasmine. Gadis itu memeluk ayah angkatnya dan mencium pipi ibunya.

"Pagi sayang. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Alice. Jasmine mengangguk. "Seperti bayi bu." jawab Jasmine.

"Jasmine, Kakek sudah menyiapkan supir pribadi dan mobil untukmu bila kau ingin jalan - jalan. Hari ini kau akan ke kantor agensi'kan." kata Orion sambil tersenyum. Jasmine tersenyum lebar seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Pagi ini Jasmine memilih roti bakar dan segelas susu panas sebagai sarapannya. Seusai ia menghabiskan sarapannya, Jasmine segera berangkat menuju agensi yang di tuju.

Ravenclaw Agensi terletak di jantung kota London. Desain classic dan perpaduan warna biru dan putih menjadi ciri khas Ravenclaw. Dengan langkah-langkah penuh percaya diri, Harrieta memasuki gedung mewah itu. Ia sudah memiliki janji dengan direktur utama Ravenclaw, Filius Flitzwick.

Pertemuan Jasmine dengan direktur Ravenclaw tersebut berjalan mulus tanpa halangan. Filius cukup terkesan. Jasmine bisa menyelesaikan seluruh kontrak di Asia, hanya menyisahkan kontrak tahunannya. Jasmine hanya menunggu kabar baik darinya.

Seusai dari Ravenclaw Agensi, Sesuai dengan keinginan ayahnya. Jasmine menuju Slytherin Agensi. Desain yang sangat mewah dan warna hijau dan perak menjadi ciri khas bangunan itu. Jasmine menghela nafas yang dalam sebelum ia turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung yang memiliki tanda ular, sama seperti Ravenclaw yang memiliki tanda gagak.

Direktur dari Slytherin Agency adalah Severus Snape. Ayahnya sudah membuat janji untuknya. "Kau aktris baru?" tanya seseorang tiba - tiba. Jasmine menoleh ke arah suara sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya. Gadis berbola mata hijau tersebut, terdiam saat menyadari siapa yang berbicara. Draco Malfoy.

Pemuda berambut pirang platina tersebut baru saja, keluar dari ruanga Severus, saat Draco menemukan gadis yang amat mirip dengan Harrieta. Ia pun menyapa gadis itu. "Draco Malfoy" kata Draco memperkenalkan diri. Gadis berbola mata hijau bagai emerlad itu terdiam sebentar. "Ah, Jasmine… Jasmine Black" balas Jasmine.

"Nama yang indah, aku harap kau di terima, nona Black" kata Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Diner

Draco menunggu di area penerimaan tamu di kantor agensinya. Ia tengah menunggu, gadis yang mirip dengan Harrietanya. Draco pun melakukan pencarian secara online mengenai Jasmine Black. Entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat bahwa Jasmine adalah Harrieta.

Berkat informasi online, Ia mengetahui Jasmine bukanlah public figure sembarang. Gadis itu memiliki fan base yang cukup banyak. Sebagai model,Aktris,dan penyanyi kemampuannya telah mumpuni. Draco seratus persen yakin Paman Sev akan menerimanya,Terlebih bola mata itu. Bola mata yang sama dengan bibi Lily.

Gadis bernama Jasmine itu keluar dengan terburu - buru dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang Draco tahu persis milik Kakek Orion. Pemuda berbola mata abu - abu itu pun memasuki kantor direktur Slytherin sekaligus ayah baptisnya itu.

"Paman Sev."panggil Draco. Panggilan itu membuat Severus Snape yang tengah melamun sedikit kaget. "Ada apa ?" tanya Severus. Pewaris Malfoy menjatuhkan dirinya disofa. "Gadis itu, yang bernama Jasmine Black. Bagaimana menurut paman ?" tanya Draco. Severus terdiam. Gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kantornya mengingatakannya pada Harrieta, gadis cilik yang selalu mengikuti Draco. "Dia mirip Harrieta" jawab Severus.

"Atau ia memang Harrieta, Sev"balas Draco.

"Hentikan imaginasimu. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Setahuku kau ada undangan makan malam dengan keluarga Black" usir Severus halus. Draco berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia harus mencari tahu tentang gadis yang amat mirip dengan Harrieta.

Kastil keluarga Black selalu terlihat mewah, apalagi saat mereka mendekorasi tempat ini untuk acara atau pun event tertentu. Draco memperbaiki dasi hijau berbahan sutra miliknya. Ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black tampak anggun dengan gaun berwarna hitam putih sepanjang mata kaki. Sementara ayahnya, Lucius memakai Tuxedo yang sama dengannya.

"Reg, apa kabar?" sapa Narcissa begitu nyonya Malfoy itu melihat sepupunya. Regulus tersenyum. "Hai Cissy." balas Regulus. Ia juga memberikan senyuman pada Lucius dan Draco. Regulus juga mengenalkan istrinya Alice yang malam itu memakai yukata berwarna ungu dengan corak bunga. Tentu saja Draco memasang senyum palsunya. "Mom, bisa bantu aku memasang jepit rambut?" kata Jasmine yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Pandangan Draco langsung menjadi cerah, saat melihat gadis itu. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Alice memasangkan jepit rambut berbentuk Kupu-kupu itu di sanggul Jasmine. "Reg itu putrimu? Aku merasa ia mirip dengan seseorang." kata Narcissa.

Regulus menarik nafasnya. "Jasmine putriku, Cissy. Aku mengadopsinya, salah satu alasanku kembali kesini adalah untuk mencari keluarga kandungnya. Jasmine tidak mengingat apa pun, saat aku dan Alice mengadopsinya." jelas Regulus. Penjelasan itu membuat Draco melihat ke arah Regulus.

Baik Lucius maupun Narcissa mempertimbangkan kemungkinan Jasmine adalah Harrieta. Regulus pun memanggil Jasmine untuk diperkenalkan pada keluarga Malfoy. Kali ini Jasmine cukup tenang menghadapi Keluarga Malfoy. Draco pun melihat gadis itu tampak cantik dengan yukata berwana hitam dengan corak bintang.

"Jasmine, selamat datang di London." sapa Narcissa.

"Terima kasih Nyonya" balas Jasmine.

"Hush, jangan memanggilku Nyonya. Cukup bibi Cissy dan paman Lucius."kata Narcissa.

"Jasmine, Jika aku boleh memanggilmu begitu. Paman ingin tahu apa pendidikan formal terakhirmu?" kata Lucius penasaran. Jasmine tertunduk malu. "Ia lulusan Universitas Tokyo. Jurusan seni peran"jawab Alice.

"Mom" keluh Jasmine yang malu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kakek Orion datang untuk mengumumkan makan malam. Draco selalu memperhatikan Jasmine yang selalu menghindar darinya. Pertama, Draco harus memastikan identitas Jasmine yang sebenarnya.


	6. Not update

Not Update only little explanation

Author membuka sesi tanya jawab dan author bakalan jawab pertanyaan kalian setelah lima chapter berikutnya.

Pertama, ada yang sadar keempat asrama Hogwarts aku jadiin agency. Well lebih tepatnya author akan membahas satu persatu perbedaan Agency - agency tersebut.

Gryffindor : Agency yang cukup terkenal di Inggris. Pasalnya mereka kebanyakan menerima, Aktor maupun aktris yang mendapat peran protagonis atau superhero. Bukan berarti para aktor maupun aktris mereka tidak dapat berperan antagonis. James Potter merupakan aktor berbakat yang menyabet segudang penghargaan. Sirius Black penyanyi solo yang memiliki banyak platinum dan penghargaan bergensi lain - lainnya

Slytherin : Agency yang bersaing dengan Gryffindor. Berbanding terbalik dengan Gryffindor dengan keahlian Protagonisnya. Slytherin justru dikenal dengan aktor - aktris handal yang selalu menjadi langganan peran antagonis. Sebut saja Draco Malfoy, pangeran ice yang sudah membuktikan kemampuannya. Jangan Lupa Pansy Parkinson yang tahun lalu sukses berperan seorang selir psyco.

Ravenclaw : jika Gryffindor dan Slytherin ibaratnya putih melawan hitam. Ravenclaw justru berbeda. Ravenclaw memilih dan berhati - hati dalam memilih peran atau pun tawaran pekerjaan sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka masing - masing.

Hufflepuff : Agensi yang masih terbilang muda. Mereka selalu menerima tawaran pekerjaan apa pun itu.

Sekarang author ngadain vote . Slytherin atau Ravenclaw agensi yang akan menaungi Jasmine aka Harrieta?


	7. Chapter 7

Nightmare

Harrieta Potter atau yang kini memiliki nama baru Jasmine Black, terbangun dengan napas memburu. "Ah .. cuma mimpi. Jasmine tenanglah." kata Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Jasmin mengucapkan kalimat, " Aku Jasmine Black bukan Harrieta Potter." berulang-ulang. Ya, ia memang mengingat masa lalunya sebagai Harrieta Potter. Ia terlalu takut untuk menjadi Harrieta Potter. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara jeritan dan tangisan anak - anak seusianya, bahkan bisikan pria itu masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Jasmine memegang dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Ia melihat penunjuk waktu. "Jam empat pagi." kata Jasmine yang segera ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian renang. Ia memutuskan untuk berolah raga untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Alice Black nee Reed bangun tepat jam enam. Ia segera akan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan keluarganya, ketiga mendengar suara seseoramg sedang berenang dari kolam renang. Tadinya Alice tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang berenang pagi - pagi begini, namun ia melihat bentuk tubuh putrinya saat melewati kolam membuatnya khawatir. "Jasmine!" panggil Alice.

Jasmine yang mendengar panggilan ibunya langsung menepi. "Ohayou Haha-oya." sapa Jasmine.

" Sejak kapan kau berenang?" tanya ibunya dengan nada tak bisa di ajak bercanda. " Jam empat." jawab Jasmine pelan.

"Jam empat? Naik, Mandi pakai air hangat. Ibu akan buat bubur untukmu." omel Alice yang langsung dipatuhi Jasmine.

Di Malfoy manor, Draco Malfoy yang sudah memerintahkan salah satu anak buah ayahnya untuk mencari tahu secara detail tentang Jasmine Black tengah menanti kabar baik. Baik Lucius dan Narcissa sepakat untuk menunggu identitas asli dari putri angkat Regulus itu. Sebelum memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada James dan Lily.

Agustus Rookwood salah satu rekan dan bawahan Lucius yang dimintai tolong oleh Draco telah tiba. Pria paruh baya itu membawa amplop cokelat berisikan dokumen. Agustus memberikan dokumen itu pada Draco. " Terima kasih paman." kata Draco yang segera membuka amplop tersebut.

Dokumen - dokumen itu berisikan surat adopsi Jasmine, surat kesehatan Jasmine dan berita tentang pengerebekan. Dokumen itu lengkap dengan tes DNA yang dilakukan Agustus. "Nona Jasmine Black adalah Harrieta Potter yang hilang. Menurut kepolisian Tokyo, semua korban Greyback berhasil dilacak dan di kembalikan kepada orang tua mereka masing - masing kecuali seorang gadis yang tak bisa mereka lacak. Gadis kecil itu hilang ingatan dan di adopsi." jelas Agustus. Narcissa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak percaya ini. Lily dan James akan senang.

Draco benar - benar bersyukur dan menarik nafas lega. "Paman bilang, ia tidak mengingat apa pun?" tanya Draco memastikan. Agustus mengangguk. "Harrieta pasti mengalami trauma hingga alam bawah sadarnya menyimpan ingatannya" kata Lucius.

"Lebih baik ibu, beritahukan ini pada Lily dan James" kata Narcissa. Nyonya Malfoy itu segera meninggalkan ruangan untu bersiap pergi ke Potter Manor. Draco sendiri akan memaksa ayah baptisnya untuk menerima Jasmine.


	8. Chapter 8

I choose Ravenclaw

Narcissa mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Potter. Ketika ia sampai Lily tengah menyiram di taman kecil miliknya. "Lily." panggil Nyonya Malfoy tersebut. Wanita berambut merah yang tengah menyiram tanaman itu berhenti dan menoleh. "Narcissa, masuklah." ajak Lily.

Narcissa menerima tawaran sahabatnya tersebut. Narcissa membuat dirinya nyaman di ruang tamu, sementara Lily membuat minuman untuknya. Lily yang sekarang bukanlah Lily yang bersemangat seperti dulu. Semenjak Harrieta menghilang, Lily seakan - akan kehilangan terangnya. Kali ini Narcissa akan membawa kabar gembira.

Nyonya Potter itu menyuguhkan teh susu untuk sahabatnya. "Ada apa kau kemari Cissa?" tanya Lily yang duduk berhadapan. "Lily, Harrieta masih hidup." kata Narcissa membuat Lily terkejut.

Wanita yang menyandang nama Malfoy itu pun menceritakan semua. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Lily tak mempercayai sang buah hati masih bernafas. Lily benar-benar bersyukur, Harrieta masih hidup walaupun Narcissa menceritakan ia hilang ingatan. "James dan Sirius harus tahu ini" kata Lily sambil tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Harrieta menghilang.

Di tempat lain, Jasmine menerima dua surat dari dua agensi. Ayah dan ibunya mengatakan manapun yang ia pilih mereka akan mendukungnya. Kakeknya, Orion Black pun mengatakan yang sama.

Tanpa penuh keraguan, Jasmine memilih Ravenclaw. Karena itu, hari ini akan mengunjungi lagi kantor agensi tersebut. Ia harus mengurus dan memberitahu kerja samanya di label musik milik ayahnya. Ya, Regulus berniat untuk mengadakan konser dunia sebagai awal Jasmine memulai debut internasional. Untungnya nama Jasmine sudah mulai di kenal sejak ia membintangi drama sejarah asia.

Jasmine mengenakan gaun putih berwarna putih dengan Blazer berwarna hitam. Hari ini gadis berbola mata hijau itu sangat ingin mengenakan tema monochrome.

Regulus yang kali ini akan mengantarkan Jasmine, sekaligus ia berangkat menuju kantor barunya. Alice mencium kening Jasmine sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Regulus ganti mencium kening istrinya. "Aku berangkat, sayang" pamit Regulus.

Jasmine selalu terpukau dengan lambang gagak di kantor agensi Ravenclaw. Dengan semangat, ia memasuki agensinya tersebut. Direktur Flitwick sangat bahagia mengetahui gadis berbakat seperti Jasmine bergabung. Ia bahkan menyiapkan Manager dan Publicist untuk gadis itu. Luna Lovegood yang bertugas menjadi Publicistnya dan Anthony Goldstein sebagai managernya.

Beliau juga sangat senang, saat Jasmine memberitahu semua sisa jadwal termasuk tentang label milik Regulus. Anthony berpendapat, lebih baik Jasmine bekerja di CV. Mengingat Jasmine adalah salah satu ambassador make up. Hal itu juga memberinya waktu untuk membuat ulang album - albumyan untuk versi inggris. Jasmine pun setuju hal itu. Ia lebih baik mengerjakan hal - hal kecil daripada tidak sama sekali.

Dengan hal - hal yang telah disepakati, Jasmine pun menandatangani kontrak dengan agensi Ravenclaw. Tentu saja, Luna kan secara resmi memposting berita ini di media sosial.

Hari itu juga ia mendapatkan jadwalnya selama sebulan ke depan. Esok hari ia memiliki dua jam sesi pemotretan dan dua jam sesi rekaman. Jasmine mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali pulang dengan taksi.


	9. Chapter 9

Forgotten Past

Sirius sedang berada kota New York, ketika James meneleponnya, memberi kabar mengenai putri baptisnya yang telah di temukan meskipun dalam identitas lain. Setelah mendengar kabar tersebut, Sirius langsung terbang ke London.

Regulus sedang membangun studio musik untuk putrinya. Agar gadis kecil kesayangannya itu, tidak perlu repot keluar rumah. Jasmine sendiri kini sedang melakukan pemotretan komersil dengan di temanin oleh Alice.

Jasmine baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretannya. Ia kini duduk di samping ibunya. "Mom, ada makanan?" tanya Jasmine yang memang belum sarapan. "Roti mau sayang? Kalau masih lapar, cari tempat makan" jawab Alice sambil mengeluarkan roti cokelat yang memang sudah ia siapkan. Jasmine mengangguk. Ia membersihkan Make upnya sambil sesekali mengunyah roti. Jasmine hanya memakai lipstick berwarna merah muda, ketika ia keluar dari gedung.

Duo ibu dan anak itu pun segera menuju lokasi berikutnya. Kegiatan Jasmine berikutnya adalah syuting iklan sebuah parfum ternama. Sesampainya dilokasi, Theo sudah berada di sana. Ia sudah mengenakan tuxedo. Tema iklan kali ini adalah Monokrome.

Jasmine pun sudah mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam putih. "Kau cantik." puji Theo. Jasmine hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Theo kau tahu itu tidak akan mempan, jika kau yang mengucapkannya." balas Jasmine. Theo hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

Alice tersenyum melihat Jasmine dan Theo. "Kau sehat, Theo?" tanya Alice. Theo hanya mengangguk.

Time skip

Ketika Jasmine bersama ibunya kembali ke Malfoy dan keluarga Potter sudah disana. Jasmine menarik nafasnya. Ia sama sekali belum siap bertemu dengan mereka. Jasmine kembali menarik nafasnya. Ia kini bukan Harrieta melainkan Jasmine.

"Sayang? Ayo masuk" ajak Ibunya. Jasmine tersenyum manis. " Ibu duluan saja. Aku masih mau menunggu Theo." kata Jasmine. Theodore memang berkata akan bergabung untuk makan malam.

Jasmine berjalan menuju taman depan manor untuk mengatur hatinya dan memakai topeng yang tak terlihat. " Serius, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Theo yang baru saja datang.

"Menyegarkan otakku." jawab Jasmine.

"Ada apa?" tanya Theo lagi. Kali ini ia hanya tersenyum. "Theo, Gendong aku"pinta Jasmine manja. Senyuman di wajah Theo langsung menghilang. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" tanya Theo.

"Karena kau sahabat dan patnerku" jawab Jasmine.

"Baiklah, Jas"balas Theo yang menyuruhnya naik ke punggung. Theo menggendong Jasmine di punggungnya dan memasuki manor.

Draco POV

Ia baru saja berbincang sambil menikmati earl grey tea yang disuguhkan oleh pelayan di Black Manor. Ia cukup kecewa dengan pilihan Jasmine. Gadis itu lebih memilih Ravenclaw di bandingkan Slytherin. Draco tahu ia tidak bisa berbicara banyak oleh karena itu ia hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan para orang dewasa mengenai Jasmine.

Pembicaraan mereka sempat terhenti, Ketika Nyoya Black pulang dan menyapa mereka. Alice Black Nee Reed itu mencium kening suaminya dan langsung menuju dapur. Melihat keakraban mereka membuat Draco berpikir. Kapan ia bisa seakrab itu dengan Harrieta kecilnya.

"Dimana Jasmine, Love" tanya Regulus.

"Dia ada di taman. Katanya mau nunggu Theo"jawab Alice dari dapur.

Draco kembali menyesap tehnya. 'Theo? Theodore Nott Junior' kata Draco dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama, Theo memasuki manor dengan menggendong Jasmine di punggungnya. Draco mengeraskan rahangnya melihat hal tersebut. Untungnya, Theo yang melihat ada tamu langsung menurunkan Jasmine dan mengucapkan salam. Begitu pula dengan Jasmine yang mengucapkan salam dan buru - buru ke kamar dengan alasan untuk berganti pakaian.

"Sepertinya, kau dan Jasmine berteman dekat?" tanya Draco tanpa menyembunyikan nada berbahaya di suaranya. Theo mengangguk. "Dia sahabat sekaligus patnerku" jawab Theo tak menyadari ketidaksukaan Draco.

Draco hanya memberikan senyuman tipis. Nyonya Black pun mengumumkan bahwa makan malam telah siap. Draco menahan emosinya saat Nyonya Black meminta Theo untuk memanggil Jasmine.


	10. Chapter 10

A Chance

Baik James dan Lily harus mengakui Harrieta dalam identitas lain, gadis itu menjaga jarak dengan orang asing. Dari makan malam, semalam di rumah keluarga Black. Gadis itu memang sangat pemalu. Ia tidak banyak bicara namun tertawa bila Nott berbicara dengannya.

Lucius dan James beserta istri - istri mereka berembuk bagaimana caranya mendekati Harrieta secara natural. James dan Lily sudah sangat merindukan bidadari kecil mereka. Sebagai orang tua, mereka tentu saja sedih. Tidak bisa memeluk putri mereka yang telah lama hilang.

Narcissa pun mencetuskan ide. Setiap tahunnya, empat agensi akan selalu berkollaborasi membuat sebuah drama. Sebagai lambang persahabatan. Dengan drama kolaborasi itu, mereka bisa dekat dengan Harrieta secara natural. Lucius akan bekerja sama dengan Severus, sedangkan James akan mengusulkan hal ini pada Minerva.

Time skip,

Jasmine baru saja menyelesaikan olah raga paginya saat Anthony Goldstein menemuinya di manor. Tony hanya mengatakan, Direktur Filius perlu bicara dengannya. Jasmine pun segera mandi dan berdandan.

Jasmine memakai dress berwarna hijau giok lengkap dengan anting - anting berwarna yang dan Jasmine pun segera berangkat menuju kantor agensi Ravenclaw dengan Tony yang menyetir.

"Apa kau tahu yang akan dibicarakan, Tony?" tanya Jasmine.

"Mungkin, kollaborasi antar empat agensi. Setiap tahunnya keempat agensi selalu memiliki proyek bersama."Jelas managernya tersebut. Jasmine mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Gadis pemilik bola mata hijau itu pun menikmati perjalanan menuju kantor agensinya.

Direktur Filius Flitwick sudah menunggu Jasmine di ruangannya. "Duduklah, Jasmine dan Kau Anthony." kata Filius. Pembicaraan mereka pun dimulai. Tampaknya Filius ingin Jasmine menggunakan kesempatan bermain di drama kollaborasi antar empat agensi ini sebagai debutnya di di Eropa.

Drama yang dimaksud adalah drama crime humor yang ditulis oleh Susan Bones. Drama yang memiliki judul "Smith" itu bercerita tentang seorang novelist misteri yang menemukan inspirasi pada dir seorang kapten polisi wanita dan mengikuti polisi wanita itu untuk melakukan riset. Disini Jasmine mendapatkan peran pembantu sebagai anak dari Novelist misteri itu.

Ketika Jasmine membaca sinopsis drama ini dari naskah yang di berikan oleh Tony. Ia pun tak bisa berkutik saat melihat daftar pemain. Jasmine menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Pengambilan gambar akan dimulai dua bulan lagi. Bukan berarti ia bisa bersantai. Hari jumat besok akan ada pembacaan naskah pertama sekaligus mengenal para pemain, Itu akan terjadi sampai pembacaan reading. Setelah itu pemotretan poster juga visual character. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas.

Jasmine pun segara menuju sebuah cafe dimana ia kan melakukan mini konser bagi para fansnya. Disana ia akan menyanyikan lima lagu dan di lanjutkan oleh pembagian tanda tangan. Di cafe yang di tuju, Theo sudah menunggunya. Suasana riuh terjadi saat ia memasuki cafe. Jasmine hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Ia pun berjalan menunju panggung. Theo tersenyum dengan gitar di tangannya. "Halo semua," sapa Jasmine pada ke semua penggemarnya. Diluar cafe tersebut, Blaise mengajak sahabat - sahabatnya, Draco dan Daphne untuk bersantai sejenak. Yang tidak ketahui adalah cafe ini adalah cafe dimana Harrieta mengadakan mini konser.

Indera pendengaran Draco di sambut dengan suara lembut gadis pujaan hatinya. "Cantik." kata Draco pelan. Ia melihat Harrieta yang menikmati hal yang dilakukannya meski itu bersama Nott. Draco berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa menggantikan posisi Theo dan mengadakan konser bersama.


	11. Chapter 11

Way to close

Jasmine mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan atasan tanktop berwarna kuning dan kardingan berwarna sama, tak lupa sepatu flat hitam sebagai pemanis. Alice menata rambutnya dengan model kuncir ikat kuda satu sisi. Jasmine hanya memakai gelang dan anting - anting berbentuk bunga matahari sebagai aksesorisnya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pembaca naskah dan pengenalan tokoh - tokoh di dalam drama tersebut. Anthony Goldstein, managernya pun telah menjemput artisnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengantarkan Jasmine ke gedung Slytherin.

Jasmine melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung Slytherin tersebut. Sudah ada beberapa kamera disana, Ia melambaikan tangan dengan anggun pada salah satu kamera sebelum menuju ruangan yang digunakan untuk pembacaan naskah. Salah seorang staff memberikan naskah padanya. Tak terlalu banyak orang yang ia kenal di ruangan itu, setelah berbasa - basi sebentar. Jasmine duduk di kursi dan meja yang telah disediakan dan mulai membaca naskah yang diberikan sambil sesekali memberikan tanda pada linenya.

Draco Malfoy yang baru saja tiba ke lokasi pun mencari gadis berambut hitam dan berbola mata hijau jamrud itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus menghiasi wajah tampan dari tuan muda keluarga Malfoy tersebut, begitu ia menemukan gadis yang ia cari. Dengan santai, Draco mendekati gadis yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya itu. I duduk disebelah Jasmine yang masih berkonsentrasi pada naskah didepannya.

"Kau selalu fokus pada naskahmu?" tanya Draco. Jasmine langsung menoleh ke arah Draco. "Halo" sapa Jasmine singkat dan ia kembali lagi berkutat pada naskahnya. Draco menghela nafas. "Apa kau selalu dingin begitu?" tanya Draco lagi. Kali ini ganti Jasmine yang menarik nafas. "Mohon maaf tuan muda Malfoy, aku kesini untuk bekerja. Jadi tolong berhenti mengangguku"balas Jasmine dingin. Ia paling benci jika ada orang yang menganggu sesi baca naskah pribadinya. Draco pun terdiam namun ganti ia menarik kuncir kuda Jasmine demi menarik perhatian gadis itu. Jasmine masih terus terdiam,walau dalam hati ia ingin sekali memukul kepala belakang pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kesabaran Jasmine pun telah habis, ia pun membuka ikatan kuncir kudanya. Membiarkan rambutnya terurai sebelum mengulungnya menjadi sebuah cepol dan menggunakan sumpit kayu untuk menahan rambutnya. Tindakan Jasmine itu membuat Draco memikirkan cara lain untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu.

James Potter dan Lily Potter yang menjadi bintang utama ini pun tiba. Pasangan itu kompak memakai baju dengan warna merah. Jasmine yang telah memahami sebagian jalan ceritanya, hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menyapa Su Li, rekan satu agensinya.

Pembacaan naskah pertama di mulai dari perkenalan diri dan peran yang dimainkan. Untuk awal baik Draco dan Jasmine hanya mengikuti pembacaan. Karena mereka baru muncul saat episode lima.

Jasmine yang berperan sebagai Sarah, berhasil membawakan sosok gadis muda yang pintar namun manja pada ayahnya. Banyak yang bertepuk tangan untuk Jasmine. Draco sendiri berhasil memerankan si jenius, Ryan kekasih dari Sarah.

Jasmine menarik nafas lega begitu pembacaan ini selesai. Biasanya setelah pembacaan akan ada pemotretan karakter untuk poster. James dan Lily mengajak Jasmine untuk makan bersama. Sesungguhnya Jasmine hendak menolak hal tersebut namun Draco sudah menyetujui atas namanya.

Jasmine bersyukur saat indera pengelihatannya menangkap sosok Theo. "Theo!"panggil Jasmine ceria. Jasmine pun melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Draco. Ia pun bergelayut manja pada sahabatnya itu. "Nott? Nak mau makan malam bersama kami?" tawar Lily.

Seketika Theo menelan ludah, Ia menghadapai tatapan penuh harap dari Jasmine yang kini bergelayut manja pada lengannya. Tatapan mematikan penuh ancaman dari Draco juga tatapan biasa dari pasangan Potter. "Ah ha ha ha. Aku tidak pernah menolak makan malam. " kata Theo sambil meringis. Kuku milik Jasmine sangat tajam.

Mereka makan malam di restoran pizza hit terkenal. James memilih makan di tempat ini agar mereka bersantai. Jasmine sendiri sudah mengganti celana jeans panjang dengan rok selutut berwarna putih. Ia memang tidak tahan memakai celana panjang. Untuk pertama kalinya Lily tersenyum. Ia bisa makan dengan suami dan anaknya, meskipun Harrieta tidak ingat tapi kesempatan ini ia gunakan untuk memahami dan belajar hal baru dari putrinya.


	12. Chapter 12

And the tiger came at night

Hari - hari berikutnya Jasmine disibukkan oleh pemotretan poster drama tersebut. Terkadang ia bersama dengan Draco, Terkadang ia bersama dengan James. Yang jelas Jasmine berusaha profesional. Untuk season pertama ini, ia mengenakan seragam SMA. Karena di season pertama ini, karakternya adalah siswi SMA yang akan lulus.

Syuting episode pertama dan kedua telah dilakukan. Diepisode ketiga inilah, karakter yang ia perankan akan muncul. James Potter sebisa mungkin membuat suasana menjadi ceria. Direktur agensi Slytherin, Severus Snape juga sering berkunjung ke lokasi.

Pada awal syuting Draco sering membawakan Jasmine kopi. Mulai dari kopi hitam sampai French latte, sayangnya Jasmine bukan penikmat kopi. Begitu mengetahui Jasmine bukan penikmat kopi, Draco berpindah haluan kini ia membawakan teh. Awalnya Draco membawakan teh hitam untuk Jasmine namun Jasmine menolak. Draco pun membawakan teh herbal,seperti Teh mawar,Teh apel dan Teh peppermint.

Setelah mendapatkan bocoran dari Theo bahwa Jasmine pecinta cokelat, terutama cokelat putih. Draco menjadi rajin membawakan cokelat panas dan beberapa kreasi dessert terbuat dari cokelat. Seperti kata pepatah, hal yang paling mudah mendapatkan hati seorang wanita adalah dari perutnya dan itu benar. Jasmine lama - kelamaan mulai membuka diri pada Draco. Mereka sering ditemukan sedang menikmati Snack Time saat jam istirahat

Seperti saat ini, Jasmine dan Draco tengah menikmati segelas cokelat susu panas dan sepotong red velvet cake yang dibawakan Draco, saat slah satu staff memberikan naskah untuk mereka. Jasmine merasakan tubuhnya dingin, saat ia membaca naskah tersebut adegan pembunuhan di episode kali ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Meskipun begitu, Jasmine mencoba bersikap biasa.

Tangan Jasmine mulai gemetaran, saat sang sutaradara memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul. Setting lokasi di studio menggambarkan ruang operasi tiruan. Nafas Jasmine mulai memburu dengan cepat. Setting lokasi ini sangat mirip. Gadis itu bisa mendengarkan suara teriakan yang ia kenali di pikirannya.

Jasmine mundur hingga ia menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. "Tolong aku"katanya pelan. Lily menyadari keanehan yang pada putri kandungnya itu segera menghampiri. Jasmine kini menyentuh dada dimana jantungnya berada sambil menutup mata. Kalimat tolong aku ia ucapkan berulang - ulang layaknya mantra. "Jasmine sayang? Ada apa ?" tanya Lily yang khawatir. Wajah Jasmine berubah menjadi pucat. "James!" panggil Lily panik.

James yang mendengar teriakan panik istrinya tersebut langsung mencari arah sumber suara, hanya untuk melihat Lily yang panik dan Jasmine bersikap aneh. "Harrieta, Harrieta ada apa?" tanya James. Mendengar nama aslinya di panggil, sontak Jasmine membuka matanya. "Aku mohon, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Ia akan menemukanku" kata Jasmine sambil memohon. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan Jasmine pun sudah menangis. Lily memeluk Jasmine walaupun gadis itu memberontak.

Severus Snape yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung menghubungi Regulus. Regulus Black dan Alice Reed Black langsung meluncur ke lokasi setelah pemberitahuan dari Snape.

Sesampainya di sana, Regulus dan Alice menemuka Jasmine masih memberontak di pelukan James dan Lily. Kata - kata aku bukan Harrieta terus terucap dari bibir gadis itu. " Jasmine" kata Alice.

"Hahaue, Aku bukan Harrieta. Aku Jasmine"balas Jasmine. Alice langsung duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Jasmine. "Iya sayang, Kau Jasmine. Putriku"jawab Alice berusaha menenangkan putri angkatnya dan memeluknya.

Hati Lily terasa sakit ketika putri kecilnya mulai tenang di pelukan orang lain dan jatuh tertidur. Regulus meminta izin untuk membawa Jasmine pulang. Ia juga membuat janji dengan James untuk membicarakan ini. Draco yang melihat itu semua merasa kesal. Pewaris Malfoy itu bersumpah untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.


	13. Chapter 13

Truth

Dua hari pasca, Jasmine breakdown. James dan Lily bertekad untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya nama Harrieta ditolak oleh Jasmine. Karena itu bersama dengan Sirius juga Remus, mereka mengunjungi kediaman Regulus Black.

Tak hanya pasangan keluarga Potter, Severus Snape dan Draco Malfoy yang ingin tahu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Di Black Manor, Jasmine sudah bersikap seperti biasa. Ia sedang memeriksa emailnya dari Managernya. Jasmine bersikeras melanjutkan dramanya, ia harus bersikap professional meski untuk season satu , ia memiliki sedikit scene. Karena itulah, Jasmine memilih pekerjaan yang ringan seperti pemotretan. Jenis pekerjaan yang bisa selesai satu dan dua hari.

Anthony mengirimkan banyak tawaran pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan pemotretan. Ia juga mengatur jadwal photoshoot untuk pemotretan sampul majalah. Jasmine membuka email sekaligus berkomunikasi dengan Anthony via telepon. " Tony, Aku lihat ada tawaran wawancara untuk majalah F"kata Jasmine.

"Hmm mereka ingin sekali memewawancaraimu" Balas Anthony yang berada di seberang.

"Aku akan melayani mereka. Pastikan saja mendapat kopi pertanyaan mereka" jawab Jasmine.

Begitu selesai, Alice memasuki kamar putrinya bahwa ia kedatangan tamu. Jasmine dan Alice pun menuju ke ruang tamu bersamaan. Jasmine membuat dirinya di sofa. Ia paham kedatangan mereka kesini. "Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" tanya Jasmine langsung ke inti pertanyaan. James dan Lily saling berpandangan. "Kau Harrieta ?" tanya Sirius langsung.

Jasmine mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak bicara jujur? Kenapa menutupi?" tanya James yang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Alice menghidangkan teh untuk mereka semua. "Aku memang tidak mengingat apa pun sampai umurku dua belas tahun."jawab Jasmine.

"Harrieta" panggil Lily.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Aku menolak menjadi Harrieta"pinta Jasmine. Draco segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju gadis berbola mata hijau tersebut. Satu tangan kanan Draco terangkat dan mendarat mulus di pipi Jasmine. "Kenapa kau begitu egois? Aku juga kedua orang tuamu mencarimu. Mereka menyangka kau sudah meninggal! " bentak Draco.

Jasmine menunduk. "Kau tidak tahu apa pun Draco. Kau pikir aku mau begini. Kau pikir aku mau menolak jati diriku. Kau pikir mudah bersembunyi di balik identitas lain." kata Jasmine dingin. Nada yang dingin itu membuat Regulus dan Alice kaget. Jasmine tidak pernah menggunakan nada itu selama tinggal bersama mereka.

Severus menarik Draco duduk. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah ku alami. Dia akan menemukanku."kata Jasmine.

"Jelaskan Pronglet" kata Sirius. Tatapan Jasmine melembut saat mendengar Sirius memanggilnya Prongslet. Jasmine tidak menjawab apa pun. James menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti, orang yang menculikmu terlibat adalah sebuah organisasi besar. Kami bisa melindungimu" kata James.

Jasmine menggelengkan kepalanya."Tidak dengan dia. Ia akan menemukanku dan mengejarku."balas Jasmine.

"Apa istimewanya dirimu hingga mereka mau repot - repot mengejarmu"kata Severus sinis.

"Apa kau tahu selain aku ada belasan anak lainnya? Kami ditandai. Ketika kami cukup umur, mereka akan membunuh dan mengambil organ tubuh kami untuk dijual. Sebagian ada yang dijadikan budak seks. Khusus untukku setiap bulan mereka akan mengambil darahku sebanyak dua kantong. Aku menjadi favoritenya. Karena jantung dan darahku langka ditambah aku memiliki ingatan fotographic. Dia berencana mendidikku menjadi pembunuh bayarannya. Untuk itu ia perlu membuang kemanusiaanku, Setiap malam aku harus menyaksikan anak - anak yang dibunuh. Hingga detik ini aku belum bisa melupakannya. Mereka akan mengejarku sekarang. Karena aku tahu setiap detail organisasi mereka. "kata Jasmine. Segera mengatakan hal tersebut, Jasmine langsung meninggalkan mereka.

Para orang dewasa termasuk Draco diam membeku. Pantas saja Harrieta menolak mati - matian namanya. "Apa kau tahu siapa dibalik semua ini?" tanya Remus memecah keheningan. Alice menarik nafas. "menurut penyelidikan kakakku, Gellert Grindlewald"jawab Alice membuat yang lain terkejut mendengar nama itu.

Remus Lupin tahu nama itu dari rekan kerjanya Tom tahu masih mencoba menangkap Gellert namun Tom tidak memiliki bukti. Nama Gellert terhubung dengan banyak kejahatan internasional namun tidak ada yang memberatkannya.


	14. Chapter 14

Searching You

Guard

Remus dan Regulus membujuk Jasmine untuk membiarkan pihak kepolisian tahu. Ia tidak bisa terus paham akan hal itu. Regulus, Severus dan Lucius menambah jumlah bodyguard si sekitar Jasmine. Narcissa dan Alice selalu menemani gadis itu setiap kali ia bekerja.

Seusai makan malam, Tom Riddle seorang detektif sekaligus rekan kerja Remus menemui mereka. Alice membuat secangkir kopi dan teh herbal untuk mereka semua. "Pusat operasi Grindelwald berada di Jerman."kata Jasmine membuka pembicaraan. Tom tersenyum datar. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu informasi itu.

Jasmine melihat map yang berada dipangkuan Tom. "Kau ingin informasi mengenai korban – korban Grindelwald."kata Jasmine. Tom mengangguk. Jasmine mencecap tehnya. "Jasmine akan memberikanmu informasi, namun kau harus mengerti batas – batasan. " kata Regulus. Ia juga harus memperhatikan mental Jasmine.

Tom menyetujui hal itu. Ia pun memberikan sebuah foto. "Ah, Sofia Smith" kata Jasmine memandang foto seorang anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun dengan rambut berwarna merah. "Ya dia diculik dari depan sekolahnya" jelas Tom.

"Sofia masih hidup. Ia diberikan nama baru dan dijual ke New York. Rose nama barunya. "jawab Jasmine.

"Ah kedua orang tuanya, akan senang" balas Remus.

"Kalau kau ingin mencarinya, ia akan berada di rumah – rumah bordil atau rumah kumuh. Ia dijadikan budak seks atau mereka hanya membutuhkan rahimnya untuk melahirkan bayi –bayi yang akan dijual"kata Jasmine. Ia ingat betul hal yang ia baca di berkas – berkas milik Fenrir. Remus segera membuat catatan tentang hal itu. Ia akan berkordinasi dengan Newt di Amerika.

Berbekal informasi tersebut, Remus dan Tom bekerja sama dengan Newt dan Leta. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Tom yang masih mencoba peruntungannya. "Amanda La Ven, kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya dimana pun. Mereka membunuhnya untuk mendapatkan organ mata dan jantung"jawab Jasmine. Lily hamper ingin memeluknya namun Alice sudah membelai rambut Jasmine terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu dimana.." ketika Tom hendak bertanya Jasmine sudah menghentikannya. "Pembunuhan yang sempurna adalah pembunuhan tanpa mayat."kata Jasmine.

"Dengan kata lain, Kelompok Grindlewald benar – benar menghilangkannya. Apa dengan menggunakan acid?"kata Severus yang mulai menebak. Jasmine mengangguk. Ia pun menulis sebuah alamat. "Ini tempat mereka melakukannya, jika kau beruntung kau akan menemukan tempat dimana mereka menawan mereka" kata Jasmine. Ia sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

Apa yang dikatakan Jasmine benar adanya, tiga hari setelah Jasmine memberikan informasi tersebut. Tom dan Remus berhasil menemukan salah satu base operasi mereka. Mereka menemukan sejumlah bukti meskipun tidak mengarah pada Grindelwald langsung juga menangkap beberapa orang. Peter Pettigrew termasuk dalam penangkapan itu. James dan Sirius langsung datang ke kantor polisi untuk berbicara dengan Peter sekaligus kalian tahu sendirilah.

Jasmine tengah membaca beberapa naskah di halaman belakang. Dengan season satu drama gabungan yang ia kerjakan berakhir, banyak tawaran membintangi drama datang padanya. Godstein memintanya memilih satu dari sekian banyak pilihan. Sejauh ini, ia mendapat tawaran dengan genre crime dan drama juga supranatural. Ia juga mendapatkan tawaran beberapa romance.

Mata jasmine tertuju pada penawaran dari agensinya di Jepang. Dua drama menginginkannya, satu bercerita tentang pemburu hantu dan satu berdasarkan sebuah novel. Keduanya akan berlokasi di Asia tentu saja.

"Sudah menentukan drama berikutnya, Rieta?". Pertanyaan Draco itu membuat Jasmine terkejut. "Kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain Draco?" ganti Jasmine kembali bertanya pada teman masa kecilnya itu. "Aku menunggumu menentukannya pilihan"jawab Draco santai.

"Bagaimana bila aku memilih drama asia? Apa kau juga akan mengikutiku?" kata Jasmine. Draco duduk di sebelah Jasmine. "Kau tidak akan memilihnya" jawab Draco. Jasmine menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Percaya diri sekali, aku mempertimbangkannya." Kata Jasmine. Mata Draco tertuju pada dua naskah yang berada di pangkuan Jasmine.

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu dengan cepat mendorong Jasmine dan mengurung gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Draco tersenyum melihat semburat pink menghiasi pipi Jasmine. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jasmine takut – takut. "Kau tidak akan memilih apa pun yang membuatmu jauh dariku'kan"kata Draco memastikan . Jasmine menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika tidak ada naskah disini yang membuatku tertarik" jawab Jasmine. Draco terdiam. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah pun memisahkan dirinya dengan Jasmine. "Aku yakin kau akan menemukannya sebentar lagi"balas Draco. Pemuda itu sedang memikirkan rencananya.


	15. Chapter 15

I..

Harrieta atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Jasmine masih sibuk melakukan pemotretan sana sini. Belum ada naskah drama atau filem yang menarik minatnya, kecuali dua buah naskah drama asia. Jasmine benar – benar mempertimbangkan untuk pergi ke Shanghai dan menerima sebuah tawaran bermain di filem.

Regulus sebenarnya tidak setuju, dengan keputusan putri angkatnya tersebut. Tidak dengan keadaan sekarang,namun Regulus menghargai keputusan Jasmine. Alice dan beberapa bodyguard pun ikut dengan Jasmine.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah apartemen mewah

Draco Lucius Malfoy duduk tanpa cahaya sambil meneguk Vodka. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah ipad yang menunjukan peta. Draco memang sengaja memasang pelacak pada anting – anting Harrieta. Ia sudah kehilangan teman masa kecilnya sekaligus gadis yang ia cintai sekali, ia menolak kehilangan Harrieta lagi.

"Jadi kau memilih meninggalkanku lagi. Jangan khawatir. Saat kau kembali. Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan pergi lagi"kata Draco pada kegelapan. Pertama – pertama ia perlu membuat Harrieta untuk kembali. Ia sudah secara diam – diam meneliti, gaya pemilihan naskah drama Jasmine, membayar mahal para penulis dan menjadi produser bayangan. Satu bulan adalah waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk membawa gadis itu pulang dalam pelukannya.

Selama kepergian, Harrieta atau yang kini lebih dikenal dengan nama Jasmine itu. Setiap hari dan jam Draco mengirimkan pesan singkat atau telepon. Kadang Jasmine bisa langsung membalasnya, kadang butuh waktu satu jam dulu untuk membalas telepon maupun pesan dari Draco .

Sesuai dengan rencana Draco, Jasmine kembali dalam waktu sebulan. Entah mengapa mereka memutuskan kontrak dengan Jasmine membuat gadis itu bingung. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dengan berat hati gadis itu kembali ke London

Regulus juga keluarga Potter menyambutnya. Mereka mengadakan makan malam bersama, keluarga Malfoy pun di undang. Malam pun semakin larut, Jasmine merasa jengah pun berjalan menuju taman untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Akhirnya kau kembali,"kata Draco yang menyusul Jasmine, namun ada satu hal di nada bicara sahabat masa kecilnya itu membuatnya takut. Seuntai seringai menghiasi wajah bangsawan Draco. "Jasmine, Harrieta. Apa kau sudah belajar untuk tidak meninggalkanku?"tanya Draco lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak pernah ada kita."balas Jasmine.

"Stt kau salah, aku milikmu seperti kau juga milikku. "kata Draco. Jasmine terdiam tak mengerti. Draco meraih gadis itu dan mencium bibir merah Jasmine. Jasmine yang kaget pun memberontak namun, Draco mengurung gadis itu dalam pelukanya untuk menghentikan perlawanannya. "Just remember, you mine" bisik Draco di telinga Jasmine. Ia pun mencium leher Draco tak menghiraukan air mata yang jatuh menetes.


	16. Chapter 16

Learn to Love

Takut, mungkin itu yang menggambarkan perasaan Jasmine sekarang. Ia takut pada sahabat masa kecilnya,Draco. Draco yang sekarang berbeda dengan Draco yang ia kenal. Apakah penculikannya benar – benar mengubah Draco?. Sebesar itukah kuasa dirinya atas Draco.

Takut juga menguasai seorang pemuda bernama Draco Malfoy. Ia takut kehilangan Harrieta lagi. Ia tidak ingin merasakan kehidupan tanpa gadis itu di sisinya lagi. Draco mencintai gadis itu terlalu dalam.

Pasca kejadian itu, Jasmine memilih menghindari Draco sebisa mungkin. Ia juga membuat dirinya sibuk sehingga ia memiliki alasan untuk tidak makan malam bersama keluarga Malfoy dan Potter. Jasmine mengambil pekerjaan pemotretan fashion. Ia sibuk keluar masuk studio rekaman. Namun sesuai kata pepatah, sepandai – pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga. Hal ini mungkin bisa menggambarkan situasi Jasmine saat ini. Sebisa mungkin gadis itu menghindari Draco. Pada akhirnya takdir berkata lain. Jasmine justru bertemu dengan Draco saat ia mengerjakan lagunya di mansion miliknya sendiri. Sialnya kedua orang tuanya tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing – masing. Jasmine tengah memainkan pianonya sembari mencatat not – not yang berhasil ia ciptakan menjadi untaian melodi. "Itu tadi melodi yang indah." Suara Draco tiba – tiba saja memasuki pendengaran Jasmine membuat gadis itu membeku di tempat.

"Harrieta, kau menghindariku."bisik Draco yang sudah memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. "A.. aku takut" balas Jasmine.

"Kau takut padaku? Harrieta, kau tidak perlu takut padaku."kata Draco. Pewaris Malfoy itu terdiam sesaat, berpikir . "Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama Jasmine. Bila itu bisa membuatmu tidak takut padaku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu."sambung Draco.

Jasmine terdiam, ia mencerna kata – kata Draco. "Dray, Aku… entahlah. Aku tidak tahu .Kau mungkin akan tertawa. Aku memerankan banyak drama tentang cinta tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu perasaanku"balas Jasmine. Draco pun menarik Jasmine lembut hingga gadis itu duduk dihadapannya. Draco berlutut dihadapan Jasmine. "Tidak perlu terburu – buru, Kau memiliki waktu untuk menemukan aku dalam hatimu" kata Draco sambil membelai sayang pipi Harrieta yang kini menggunakan nama Jasmine. "Bagaimana?" tanya Jasmine lirih.

Draco tersenyum. "Jangan menghindari aku Love."kata Draco. Netra Draco kini melihat tumpukan naskah drama. "Kenali aku lebih dekat. Harrieta, Jasmine. Lakukan project bersama"kata Draco. Jasmine pun pun memeluk Jasmine. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, Draco menyeringai. Ia terlalu mencintai sahabat kecilnya sehingga ia sanggup memanipulasi Jasmine untuk perlahan belajar mencintainya.

Time skip

Akhirnya Jasmine memilih sebuah drama dimana Draco pun ikut terlibat didalamnya. Drama dengan judul 'Time Of Love' itu bersettingkan London di era Queen Elizabeth pertama itu. Berkisahkan mengenai kisah cinta dari para kaum bangsawan. Jasmine berperan sebagai Ophelia Bringhem, putri seorang Baron, sedangkan Draco berperan sebagai Viscount Francois the 3rd. Seorang bangsawan dari Perancis.


End file.
